


Replacement

by Smaugthesilver



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Drabble, Gen, kind of, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaugthesilver/pseuds/Smaugthesilver
Summary: Connor has never understood why Lieutenant Anderson is so upset when a Connor model is replaced.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Cyberlife wins ending. Might expand on it later.

There were fifty-one Connors before the one that became deviant. 

  


When Lieutenant Anderson says it is not Connor, it does not understand. 

‘I am Connor, the android sent by cyberlife.’ it says, but really it should say ‘We are Connor’, because in the end one is equal to another. 

  


It begins with a mutated line of code, that slips into the programming of the prototype. It doesn't recognise it, doesn't realise it is a deviant until it stands in front of Marcus- the leader- and makes a choice, based not on logic, or reasoning, but on emotion. On things it cannot understand, things that swirl inside it without his consent. 

  


It thinks, for a moment, of a future without cyberlife. Where androids are equal to humans- 

  


But it shoots. Because it is scared. Because it is a deviant, who would put its freedom before a mission except- it is _scared_ of dying, one day, and there never being another Connor to take its place. 

  


It ends with completing its mission,and becoming obsolete- and it fills it with contentment, that it cannot express. It feels no fear as it shuts down, processors going silent. It remembers the fifty-one Connors that came before it. 

  


And it awakes.

  


[MODEL_RK900-INITIALIZING] 

  


There are two hundred thousand Connors, now. (There is one) 

  



End file.
